One by One
by Ragemoon
Summary: Alt storyline to Amazon Storm. What is something happened and no one believed untill death made his presence known?


Author's Note: This is an alt version of a future event in the amazon universe. It is not a happy thing. But it is a possible happening. Was published on my journal as a three parter. Now I edited it all together and I am posting it in its wholeness for you all to enjoy. Now it's a One shot.

Disclaimer: Ninja storm and their sentai partners all belong to their respected owners. All rights theirs.

**One by One**

by

Ragemoon

Walking down the moonlit beach, Isshuu and Nanami smiled and talked softly to each other. The waves of the ocean gently hit the sand making a gental drumming sound. The two were only mindful of each other.

Neither noticed the shadow following them. Nor did they sense its intent. Nor the doom that awaited them on the moonlit beach. Isshuu had not heeded his brother's warning of their Father being alive and not dead. That their Father was hunting the brothers.

Earlier at the sister's place, Zakuro had out right laughed at Ikkou and called him a spineless coward. Called him many other names for believing his dreams and visions. Ikkou stormed off after the outright disrespect that the others had shown him.

Arashi and Hunter followed him Arashi denounced them all and then said she knew none of them and that she had no family. She also stated that she never wanted to see any of them again.

Sakura felt like she just lost something important. For the look of naked fury on Arashi's face she knew that Fate had stolen something she needed. Then she heard the Phoenix in her head. _'The Guardian of the Storm has concluded that the Fire Child has no honor and no need of her weapon. The Fire child is Unworthy.'_

She felt the blood drain from her face. She knew at that moment that she truly lost.

Back on the beach, the shadow followed the happy laughing couple. Who were still pretending that the drama of the evening had not unfolded. That the sisters had not lost one of their sister to their own bad judgement.

"Hello Son."

Isshuu's eyes widened at the voice he thought and hoped that he never hear again. "Father? You are dead."

"Think again Son. You and your pretty girlfriend are dead." With those words Ikki moved with a swiftness that only Arashi could pull off. Isshuu and Nanami both did not quite understand what hit them as their lifeless bodies hit the sand and blood congealed in the sand under them. Their lifeless eyes looked up at the uncaring moon.

Ikki laughed and then disappeared readying his next plan of attack against his sons and their lovers.

The next morning, on his normal beach jog Hunter smiled lightly as he listened to his iPod shuffle as he ran. His eyes took in the two bodies lying on the beach. He smiled knowing who was lying there. As he truly came upon Isshuu and Nanami that was when he realised they were not sleeping. That they were dead.

"Oh my gods, no." Hunter said softly. "Koi is not going to like this news at all."

Later that day, Hunter looked at his brother and his newly found sister. "Blake, Heather, we have a problem." He looked at he two. Hunter was in truth very pale. He already talked to Arashi, Ikkou, Cameron and Sensai. Sensai had Cameron remove the bodies for proper ninja burial. He looked at Tori who was holding Blake's hand.

Heather looked at her brother she was in deep shock. She still could not phantom that Isshuu and Nanami would never return from their innocent walk. She still could not understand the falling apart of a healing family unit either.

She had called her Mother's earlier that day and told them what had transpired. They were shocked as she was. Both of her Mothers where angry at her friends for their treatment of their sister.

Blake sighed and shook his head. So much was happening. He knew that no good was going to come of the situation at hand. Only more death. More sadness and more anger.

Tori hugged both siblings and flashed a soft smile at Hunter. They all thought what she was trying to do was thoughtful.

Meanwhile at Ninja Ops, Cameron sat at his computer terminal and looked at the gathering of others around him. He took in the sisters and their boyfriends. "They were found dead this morning by Hunter while he was jogging." He straightened his glasses. "Dad will be doing the rites this evening. Arashi, Hunter, Heather, Tori and Blake will be there. So will Dad and I. That is Ikkou's wishes. Considering what went down, Dad agrees with his wishes. You all can say good by after the rites are done."

Sakura was crying openly leaning on Dustin. Retasu looked confused as Merrick hugged her. Sae sighed looking at her boyfriend. "My family is supposed to be healing not falling apart."

Zakuro was floored. "He was right. His bastard Father is alive." She paused the weight of what she said the day before hit her. "Oh I so fucked this up."

Setsuna who had remained silent during all this spoke up. She silently squeezed Kapri's hand before she spoke. "Indeed and with a royal flair sister." She shook her head making everyone in the room realize that Setsuna was different. She been healed. Her facial scars were gone. She had both eyes and she did not look happy with them all.

Kapri smiled. "Arashi came over to where we were staying and healed Set. She said that Set deserved it and it was her final gift to this dysfuncual family she was washing her hands of."

"Well the note said. For we woke up to my healed face." Setsuna smiled lightly and then went on. "'I hope you enjoy seeing with both eyes and your beauty fully there. Live well Setsuna. Arashi.' That was the note. She healed my face without my knowledge. She would have been an asset to us all but she will not help us no more."

Sakura was staring at her hands. "We are so screwed. Arashi was the key to everything. The key to all and we fucked it up royally."

Later that evening, Arashi and Ikkou were walking back to her villa in the moonlight. Both were armed with bokken they had just finished sparing on the sand moments before. A shadow followed the two and shadowing the shadow was another.

"Are you feeling alright Koi?" Ikkou asked Arashi. "Been hearing you getting sick in the morning before breakfast."

"Just queasy feeling in the morning." Arashi smiled warmly. "Got a doctor's appotment to figure out why."

"Good." Ikkou smiled softly back at her. She seemed to glow. They then turned to greet their shadow. "Hello Father."

"Son." Ikki frowned realizing that Ikkou was ready for him. Unlike his younger son who was totally unprepared for his Father's attack. "Your practice sword will not save you."

"I know enough talk." Ikkou stated. The two began their deadly dance as Arashi watched in horror. She was rooted to the spot. Knowing that she could not interfer chilled her to the bone. So she watched in morbid fascination at the two fighting. Ikki soon realized he understated his eldest son's strength.

Ikkou knew that it was his time. He felt the sword his father wielded slide though his ribs. The last thing he heard upon this realm was Arashi gasp. She watched in horror as Ikki killed his son. She stepped away knowing that the evil man would soon turn on her. She blinked as another flash of crimson flashed past her. Sword meet sword and another dance began.

Hunter was now battling Ikki. The elder soon realized that he could not keep up this fight for too long. He then realized he was as dead as his son. The blonde before him was a master of his weapon. He watched as his sword shattered and the blonde's sword slid though his ribs and he dropped like a ton of bricks.

Hunter just to make sure that the man before him would never come back he chopped off Ikki's head. The head rolled as Arashi ran into Hunter's arms. He held her as she sobbed. The rain began to fall over them and he sighed feeling his own tears mingle with the rain.

Hunter hit his com and radioed Cameron at Ninja Ops. "Cam?"

"Hunter, what is it?" Cameron's voice floated over the com-link.

"Ikkou is dead." Hunter's voice was dead of emotion. "So is his father." He paused bringing in a shaky breath. "Can you and Dustin come here and help me?"

"We'll be there in a few Hunter." Cameron sighed.

"Thanks's Cam." Hunter smiled for the first time then his smile disappeared. "See you soon."

At Ninja Ops, Cameron looked at Zakuro and Sakura. "I thought you would all be rejoicing. Your foe is dead and no longer darkening your doorstep and with your sister." He paused. "Oh yes Arashi is not speaking with any of you which is why Hunter asked for Dustin and I to help him." He stood up looking at them. "Come on Dustin, Arashi is gonna need your shoulder to cry on. Hunter and I will need to move the bodies. We are taking the truck to remove the bodies." He sighed. "Arashi is going to be a mess."

Dustin nodded. "Yea she is gonna be a mess. Hunter will be trying to hold her up till we get there. Being his strong self for her while she is a mess. It also explains the rain that has suddenly rolled in."

Cameron and Dustin both left Ninja Ops without saying another word to the others that were within its secret confides.

"What just happened?" Shane asked.

"Ikkou is dead." Yousake spoke softly as he sat down on a red pillow. "No it just cannot be not both brothers."

Zakuro sat in Cameron's chair she blinked. "Ikkou, Isshuu and Nanami are all dead."

"None of them should be dead." Sakura said suddenly. "They should all be alive."

"I think that I might throw a party now that Ikkou is gone forever." Yuriko laughed making the entire group glare at her. "What I'm only saying what you all are thinking."

"It wouldn't." Tori glared at her. "Then again you seem to enjoy being a bitch. So go ahead be one." Tori got up and left along with Blake. Their destine was plain in the air.

Sensei watched and shook his head. He knew there was nothing he could say. The girls had already done enough harm on their own.

Rain washed everything in the private ninja cemetery grey. It came down softly and wetted everything that it touched. It made the three new grave markers look black as night itself. The stones looked like black glass that was poured out to suit the whimsy of the mourners. Each had a name carved in them in both English and Japanese.

Arashi looked at the markers. She held Hunter's hand. She could sense her family standing off to the side a family she never wanted to see again. Her eyes were dry from all the crying she been doing for the past seven days.

The ceremony six days before had been so beautiful. She felt better knowing she honored them all well that night.

"The rain needs to stop Koi." Hunter said softly. "I know its hard. I miss him too. But the land cannot handle more rain."

"I know." Arashi stated. "The rain will be gone this evening. I miss him." She hiccuped from holding back the dry sobs that been shaking her body earlier.

Hunter lead her away before something else exploded. He knew that Cameron was holding the sisters back away from Arashi and for that he was grateful. He knew that in the current mood the weather ninja was in she kill them without thought.

Cameron watched as the duo walked away. Around him stood the others. "She is not going to forgive you all for a long time."

"I know." Sakura said tears running down her face as she clung to Dustin. "I never got to say good bye properly."

Heather sighed. "You all just need to start over. Redo your family bonds and not worry about that egg donor that you all are so hung up on."

Sakura managed a ghost of a smile. Then she sighed. "We played right into her plans." She sighed. "No we lost one of the more powerful members of us."

"And you lost your zord." Zakuro stated. "Which screws us more for we needed your zord to become stronger. Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

"It runs in the family." Kapri stated. "You are all stubborn."

"I'd have to agree on that and add pig-headed as well." Tori stated. She shook her head. "You'd better pull it together or you all will not survive this encounter with your." She smirked agreeing with Heather's choice of words. "Egg donor."

Dustin sighed. "This is all screwy, Dudes." He shook his curly head. "United not divided is the way we all should be." He sighed. "Though I doubt that your sister will not stop watching over you all just because she pissed off at ya."

That made them all blink. Cameron laughed. "No she would keep them safe. She gave her word and her word is her bond and honor."

FIN


End file.
